


Day 1 Valentine's Day

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Series: Voiles week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Voiles, Voiles Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune Has a Surprise for Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 Valentine's Day

Stiles walked in the door to his house after he went shopping for groceries for the month. Stiles placed one of the bags on the kitchen counter. Stiles noticed red rose petals on the floor going from the door up the stairs. 

‘Weird’ 

Was Derek back?

Apart of him was excited to see Derek after he left. He followed the red petals as fast as he could, not caring that he still had the other bag in his hand. It smelled of cinnamon and once he looked in his room. He had a look of disgusted shock as he looked at The Nogitsune in nothing but his bandages lying on his bed posing seductively. 

“Stiles, be my Valentine”

Stiles dropped the plastic bag as he simply stared at the demon.


End file.
